


Bubbles

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: I was just drawing bubbles, and suddenly this two appeared...





	Bubbles

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [Tumblr](http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
